


Глупая привычка

by rinOCHKA



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinOCHKA/pseuds/rinOCHKA
Summary: Киба пугает Канкуро...
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba/Kankurou
Kudos: 2





	Глупая привычка

**Author's Note:**

> Никто никого не обижает, все хорошо!!!  
> Мне не очень нравится эта работа, она какая-то токсик? Но людям на фб зашло поэтому сюда тоже закину.

\- Ты так и нарываешся чтобы я тебя ударил, да? Так я это сделаю! — крик, переходящий в рычание, раздался в комнате.

Канкуро явно был напуган, он вжимался в стену, не в силах, даже слова вымолвить.

Киба приблизился к нему, его зрачки были тоньше чем обычно, когти и клыки вытянулись. 

Этот дикий вид пугал.

***

Канкуро впервые пришёл в обитель клана Инузука.

Каждый встречный считал своим долгом морщить нос когда он проходил мимо, было неприятно. Но Киба, сжимающий его ладонь и с оскалом смотрящий на всех кто обращал внимание на **его** Куро, заставлял немного успокоиться.

Мать и сестра Кибы, были очень приятными людьми. Они всячески обхаживали Канкуро, чтобы тому было комфортно находиться в волчем жилье.

Кстати о волках. Они были везде, на каждом шагу, только в доме у Кибы проживало пятеро.

Они не пугали, даже наоборот, с ними ты чувствуешь себя в безопасности.

Хана произвела на Куро очень хорошое впечатление. Она была такой же спокойной как и сам кукольник, он даже согласился накрасить её, когда прийдет в следующий раз. А сам себе, пообещал что сделает для неё фигурки волков, уж очень понравилась ему Хана.

Возвращаться домой было долго, поэтому старшая "волчица", предложила Канкуро остаться у них на несколько дней, а после отправляться в путь.

Ничего плохого в этом парень не увидел и решил принять предложение. К тому же, он проведёт все это время с Кибой, а это не могло не радовать.

В комнате Кибы было уютно, чувствовался лёгкий запах каких-то трав и шерсти, а рядом постоянно крутится Акамару.

Инузука поставил перед Куро две ароматные чашки, и сел рядом.

— Они могут показаться немного странным, но на самом деле хорошие, — он почесал голову, — и тебе не обязательно красить Хану, да и приходить сюда вообще.

— Мне они понравились, а Хану я с удовольствием накрашу, правда тогда придется стереть метки, — он отпил ароматной жидкости и вернул чашку назад, раздумывая чего бы ещё спросить.

— Расскажешь мне о каких-то особенностях в вашей семье?

Канкуро было очень интересно, что ещё необычного, он может встретить в этой волчей семье.

Как только он закончил свою фразу, Киба как с цепи сорвался. Он выпустил свою дикую сущность, это пугало.

— Ты так и нарываешся чтобы я тебя ударил, да? Так, я это сделаю!

Куро не понимал что происходит, возможно он поднял какую-то запретную тему…

Парень молча смотрел на приближающегося зверя. Киба недоумевал, что так пугает Куро, но уж очень хотел довести начатое до конца.

Он впечатался губами в щеку Канкуро, что заставило последнего вскрикнуть.

— Почему ты кричишь?

С ещё большим недоумением произнёс Киба, отстранясь от Канкуро.

Он увидел ужас в его глазах, сердце пропустило удар и казалось остановилось, он его напугал.

— Прости, пожалуйста прости, я не хотел тебя пугать, у нас часто так делают. Это просто глупая животная привычка, или шутка, я сам не знаю.

Киба жалобно скулит, смотрит уже нормальными глазами и не знает что делает.

— Матушка говорит что когда очень сильно злишся на любимого человека и хочется его ударить, то нужно просто поцеловать его в щеку. Но мы с сестрой и просто так это делали, это так забавно валить друг друга с ног и целовать в щеки.

Инузука нежно гладит Канкуро по руке, в попытке успокоить.

— У меня даже в мыслях не было поднимать на тебя руку, у нас так не принято, это что-то вроде негласного правила.

Канкуро шумно сглатывает и неожиданно, даже для самого себя, валит Кибу на кровать. И с непонятным рыком кусает того за щеку, а потом зализывает укус, своим, слегка шершавым, языком.

— Если сделаешь подобное ещё раз, то так просто не отделаешся.

Шипит Канкуро и вжимает Кибу в кровать, затягивая в новый поцелуй с металлическим привкусом на языках.


End file.
